Let Me Get What I Want
by Kungpow333
Summary: DISCONTINUED... Sorry I just lost bunnies in my head concerning this story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there guys! This will be my first fanfic ever, my first Zuko/Katara fanfic ever. If I make mistakes and errors please let me know, and also if I make the characters too OOC. This is not a Zuko captures Katara story, because Zuko will not be having his ship anyhow.

Disclaimer I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender. If I did, Zuko would be a little bit more appreciative to Iroh, just a bit.

**Let me get what I want**

He was tired, for the first time in two years Zuko was actually tired. He was always full of energy and anger. Always after the Avatar in hopes of returning home, but now he was tired, tired of chasing something that seemed impossible, tired of everything. He looked at the clear blue sky, then turned to his uncle who was looking out at sea. There was nothing to do on that raft, just sit, doing nothing in hopes to find land and think, and Zuko was tired of thinking. He had no plan in capturing the Avatar, what could he do? He had no ship, and everyone in the fire nation was probably looking for the 12 year old, hoping to get it good with the fire lord. He sighed. Nothing ever went his way; it was as if the spirits cursed him ever since the Agni Kai with his father. To make things worse, his uncle was now a traitor of the fire nation, and the fire nation probably thought Zuko was dead since he was attacked by the pirates. His father most likely thought of Zuko as more of a failure. He could never impress his father. He thought of what he told the Avatar in that cave. What had possessed him to do that? He never told anyone about his past not even his uncle, it was too painful. It was probably because the boy wasn't paying attention, Zuko thought, that must have been it, because Zuko told his story and the Avatar wasn't listening to judge him.

Zukothought more of what happened in the North Pole, his fight with the girl. He frowned, that water tribe peasant actually improved greatly since he last her, she was going to more of a thorn in his side when he sees the Avatar again. He knew he was going to see the Avatar and those peasants again, they always ran into each other. The spirits were taunting him, "Look there's the Avatar! Go catch him!" Like he was some dog to amuse the spirits. But he will catch the Avatar, he will no matter what, and return home with honor.

The raft swayed gently against the water. Iroh was bored, there was nothing to do on this raft, no pai sho, no tea, their food was running low, all Iroh could do was look out at sea to find some land, and think. He thought of many things, such as, as soon as they find some land he is going to the nearest town and buy and crate full of ginseng tea, and buy new clothes. He had to get rid of the clothes he was wearing, they screamed Fire nation, and he was a traitor now. He thought of his nephew, he looked toward Zuko with sorrow in his eyes. Zuko was thinking, Iroh knew. He had a faraway look in his eyes. It wasn't fair that Zuko had to grow up so fast. He should be living a life of a teenager, flirting with the girls and lazing around, not chasing the Avatar. Besides Iroh did not want the Avatar to be captured, but he will never tell Zuko that. The Avatar gave Zuko hope that he will return home, but Iroh knew better, he knew Ozai never had the intention of letting Zuko return. Ozai knew that finding the Avatar was supposed too be impossible, that capturing him was supposed to be impossible and to make sure Zuko never had a chance to capture the Avatar; Ozai gave the mission to Zhao to capture him. What happened to Zhao Iroh didn't know, he saw the Avatar merge with the water spirit and defeat the fire nation. Maybe Zhao was killed, that was what he deserved, no one was suppose to trifle with the balance of things. That was why Iroh wanted the war to stop, if the Fire Nation won, the balance would be destroyed. Iroh hoped that the Avatar would master the elements in time, the Avatar was the only hope left to restore the balance, he was everyone's hope.

Iroh looked out at sea again, he could see land, but it was very far, it would probably take the rest of the day to get there. "Prince Zuko," Iroh said. But Zuko wasn't listening. "Prince Zuko?" This time Iroh nudged the teenager with his foot. Which broke Zuko's concentration.

"What uncle?" Zuko said with a little annoyance. Couldn't his uncle see he was thinking?

"I just wanted to tell you that I spotted some land," Iroh said pointing out at sea, Zuko followed the direction.

"Finally we could get off this stupid raft!" Zuko exclaimed. He looked at the land mass ahead, it still far away but at least they found some land. "Uncle, when we reach the land we have to destroy this raft and get new clothes, no one must know that we are here." Iroh shook his head in agreement. Zuko hated to go into hiding but what choice did they have at the moment? He still had to come up with a plan.

0000

They've been flying for three days now, Appa was getting tired and they were running out of food, but at least the Northern water tribe was generous enough to give them enough money for there trip to Omashu. Aang really wanted to see Bumi again and ride the mail system, he wanted to feel like a kid at least for a little while. The attacked on the Northern Water tribe changed them all some more than others. Aang knew of the importance to master the elements he wished he paid more attention to Master Pakku, but at least Katara would train him to become a master water bender. His thoughts drifted to Katara, she was a bit more quiet than she usually was, like she was thinking about something, he hoped it was about him. He really liked Katara, a lot. Whenever he lost hope in himself she was there to push him back on his feet, always there to help him. Did she know how important, she was to him? If he lost her he would be lost. He didn't realize how long he'd been staring at her but Katara noticed and gave him a sweet smile, and returned to her thoughts. Aang blushed and sighed happily. As long as Katara, Sokka, Momo and Appa were with him he'd be happy. He would fight for the world just for them.

Katara felt uneasy, ever since her fight with that arrogant prince Zuko she felt uneasy, he really was getting on her nerves, gods he was so annoying, so full of himself, good thing she showed him that she wasn't a weak girl to push around, she wasn't going to let him hurt Aang. He was the world's hope, and he was foolish to think she would give up Aang. She remembered the time when she was tied up on that tree how he spoke to her like she was beneath him, how he invaded her personal space, how close he was to her, whispering so close to her ear she could feel his breath on her, his body heat. He was so pigheaded like as if she could bribed into giving up Aang, even for her mother's necklace, she remembered when she lost it how lost she felt, she reached up to her neck just to make sure it hadn't disapeared, the only thing she had left of her mother.

Katara remembered that Pakku carved it for her gran-gran. She was happy that Pakku was going to the South Pole to help her tribe, but at the same time she couldn't help but think Pakku was going there mainly to see her gran-gran again. She wondered what her gran-gran's reaction would be. She let a soft chuckle escape her, which knocked her out of her thoughts, she looked up then saw that Aang was staring her, he probably heard her laughed she thought. She gave him a smile and returned her head to her knees and looked towards Sokka, he was always looking to the sky now, he hardly spoke, he still ate like a fool, at least that didn't changed she smiled. She knew that Sokka cared for Yue but didn't know how deep it went, she thought it was just some crush like how he was with Suki at Kyoshi. She wish she knew how it felt like to be in love with someone. But with this stupid war, love would only get you hurt. She slowly put her hand on Sokka's shoulder, he was startled and turned to Katara and gave her a slight smile, she smiled back at him. Momo then jumped off Sokka and onto Katara, with her other hand she petted him.

"Well I hope we find some land soon, I'm hungry!" She heard Sokka say. She smiled again, her brother's hunger would always lighten the mood. She heard Aang laugh too and turned to him.

"Well there's some land ahead, if there's a town why don't we eat out instead of buying food to cook tonight? Aang asked with a smile.

"I don't know Aang we..." Katara said but was cut off but Sokka. "Yea! Maybe they'll have some juicy steak and blubber seal jerky! C'mon Katara, just for today, please?" Sokka begged and gave her a sad puppy dog look.

"You're so pathetic Sokka," Katara laughed but Sokka still looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Alright but we can't spend a lot we still have to buy supplies, and we can't cause a lot of attention to ourselves okay? There could be some fire nation soldiers there," Katara stated a matter-of-factly. But who was she kidding? Attention followed them everywhere. She just hoped there was no one there that wanted to harm them, like a certain arrogant prince who would not be mentioned.

0000

A/N: So did you guys like it so far? It's probably pretty short but I hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there again just updating again. If anyone can, when you review can you put some of the corniest jokes you can think of? Even though Aang and the others aren't going to see Bumi until later chapters I'd just like to ask ahead of time. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last airbender, if I did Katara and Zuko would run into each other more often.

**Let Me get what I want**

**Chapter 2**

When Aang and the others landed on the shore, it was reaching sunset, the moon was faintly seen overhead and the sky was painted hues of orange and blues. "Wow isn't that beautiful?" Katara sighed dreamly staring at the sunset. It was perfect, the waves were tumbling gently at her feet and the cool breeze hit her softly.

"Yeah, sure is," Aang said standing next to her, but he wasn't staring at the sunset at all.

"Uhh hello? Am I going to be the only one setting up camp!" Sokka fumed, knocking both benders out of their reverie.

"Oh sorry Sokka," Aang blushed running back to the warrior, giving a quick glance at Katara.

"We should go further inland guys," Katara stated, staying out in the open would have been too risky.

"Oh yea sure tell me now when I'm putting our sleeping bags down," Sokka said sarcastically. "We should go further inland she says," Sokka mimicked his best Katara impersonation. Aang chuckled but the stopped when he saw the angry look on Katara's face, and coughed nervously instead.

"Katara's right Sokka," Aang said nervously.

Sokka mumbled something under his breath as he was putting the bags back on Appa, but Aang and Katara could have sworn he said," If Katara said for you to jump off a mountain you'd do it."

Appa grumbled and Katara walked to the large bison and petted his nose, "it's okay Appa, you don't need to fly, we'll walk," she said softly. "And maybe Sokka will carry you!" She yelled loud enough to reach Sokka's ears.

Before Sokka could yell a comeback Aang stopped him." Will you guys please stop, if you keep fighting, we'll be here all night. We still have to go to town," Aang pleaded.

"Yeah we gotta eat," Sokka claimed forgetting the argument.

"We still have enough food for tonight, why don't we just eat out tomorrow?" Katara asked. They started walking further from the beach and into the trees.

"I'd rather it be tonight though," Aang said uneasily. He wanted to tell them why but didn't think it was such a big deal. Momo flew to his shoulder and purred.

"Why Aang?" Katara asked curiously. Usually Aang would have agreed with her, she knew he was hiding something.. Sokka beside her nodded, he wanted to know as well.

"Well..." Aang started twiddling his thumbs, still walking to find a clearing.

A minute passed. "Well, what Aang?" Sokka cocked an eyebrow.

Katara put her hand reassuringly on Aang's shoulder opposite where Momo was. "It's okay Aang, you can tell us."

"Well...today is..." Aang started nervously," today is...my birthday," he finally said and turned to his companions.

0000

"Ah, what a beautiful sunset, is it not Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked, they finally reached ashore. The remains of the raft heading back to sea.

Zuko snorted, stalking angrily. He hated sunsets, it showed that the sun was losing it's dominance in the sky. He looked further into the sky and the faint moon, he thought of the peasant girl again, "hmph," Zuko breathed smoke out of his nostrils. He'd show her when they meet again who was better. He'd looked to his uncle who was looking sadly up at the moon. "What's wrong uncle?"

"Zhao was a fool..." Iroh muttered angrily, he took a deep breath to calm himself. " A brave young lady gave her life to restore the balance," Iroh closed his eyes remembering. "Zhao tried to destroy the moon spirit, and the avatar merged with the water spirit to go after him. I was afraid, without the moon," Iroh looked to his nephew, "waters will recede back, the weather will change drastically, we will yearn to quench our thirst, and life as we know it will be destroyed."

Though Zuko showed no emotion to his uncle, he was somewhat taken back. That large blue...thing that killed Zhao, was the Avatar merged with the water spirit? But the Avatar was just a child. Iroh seemed to have read his thoughts. "Even as a child, the Avatar shows much power, there is a reason why the fire lord sees him as a threat."

"It killed Zhao," Zuko said changing the subject. Iroh was not surprised, and nodded. "I tried to save him," Zuko said turning away from his uncle. "And he refused my help." he felt his uncle put a hand on his shoulder.

"That was a very honorable thing to do my nephew," Iroh smiled patting Zuko's shoulder. "I don't believe I would have done the same," he answered truthfully. Zuko turned his head back to his uncle.

"I'm too weak," Zuko muttered shutting his eyes.

"No prince Zuko, showing mercy is not weakness," Zuko looked at his uncle questionably. Iroh continued, "to err is human but to forgive, that is divine."

Zuko rolled his eyes and smiled. Another one of his uncle's proverbs Iroh gave him a large grin. "Come let us go to town," and they continued walking.

0000

"It's your birthday?" Sokka asked dumfounded.

"Of course he has a birthday Sokka!" Katara said obviously. She turned back to Aang, "why didn't you say anything before Aang?"

"I...didn't think it was that big of a deal," Aang turned away.

"It is a big deal Aang, it's not everyday someone can say they're 113 years old," Sokka patted Aang's shoulder jokingly.

"Come on Aang," Katara walked foward pulling Aang with her. "We better find a clearing and set up camp." Aang looked down at his hand, Katara's was still holding his. He lookedaway and turned deep red.

"It's getting darker, we could leave Appa and Momo here, and set up when we come back," Sokka said, his stomach growled. He patted his stomach growled, "it's okay we'll eat soon."

Katara rolled her eyes, her brother was so predictable. She let go of Aang's hand much to his dismay, and looked around. She heard the owls hooting, the crickets chirp, and the leaves rustling in the wind. To her left was a trail that lead to a town, and to her right the last sun rays were peaking through the trees. "Lets just go behind those trees there okay?" The two boys nodded. She reached into her pocket, she had enough money to buy Aang a gift but she didn't know what. Aang liked a lot of things, but, she wanted to get him something that meant something to him. Tapping her finger on her chin rummaging through her memories, and that's when it clicked. She knew what to get him, she just hoped the town had what she was looking for.

0000

A/N: I know it's short. Hopefullythe next chapter will be longer. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. I know the last two chapters were kinda boring, so I hope this one makes up for it. I'm not good in writing fight scenes but I'm going to try the best that I can. Thanks. And please don't forget to write down some of the corniest jokes you can think of.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar if I did Suki would come and beat up Sokka's butt for kissing Yue. Don't worry I like Yue though.

**Let me get what I want**

**Chapter3**:

As Zuko and Iroh continued walking in the sunset, Zuko heard a faint voice coming from the wind, well more like a faint yell, "and maybe Sokka will carry you!" Zuko froze he knew that voice, and the name Sokka belonged to that poor excuse of a warrior that traveled with the Avatar. Yes he knew all there names, they always yelled for each other.

Subconsciously Zuko's feet started to walk in the direction he heard the voice, but Iroh quickly grabbed Zuko's arm in an iron grip, before the teenager could do something foolish. "What do think you are doing prince Zuko?" Iroh questioned.

"Let go of me Uncle!" Zuko quietly yelled. He didn't want the Avatar to know he was here, and scare them away. "That was the Avatar and his two peasants."

"And what do suggest you do once you reach them? You do not have your ship, or any soldiers under your command, prince Zuko. You do honestly believe that you can fight them on your own? Especially when the Moon grows stronger. We need to rest," Iroh replied calmly.

As much as Zuko hated to admit it, his uncle was right. "Besides," his uncle continued, "they are probably headed to town, they need their rest too. They will not be leaving anytime soon." Iroh softened his grip and finally let go of Zuko's arm.

Zuko groaned, even with the Avatar within his grasp he still couldn't anything about it! He really hated how fate was playing with him. Was it so bad for wanting to return home, didn't he suffer enough? Apparently not, Zuko snorted. "Is anything wrong my nephew?" Iroh asked.

"Nothing uncle," Zuko replied. He didn't like opening up. "Let's just go to town, hopefully I'll come up with a plan by then."

0000

After finding a safe spot in the woods to leave Appa and Momo, Aang and his friends set off to town. The light of the moon grew stronger, and up ahead small candles lit the street, they finally reached a village. From the looks of it this town, it looked troublesome. Tumbleweeds blew softly by, some men looked around themselves with scared looks on their faces hoping not to get robbed, others were very suspicious looking, they carried weapons, and ranged from all sizes, large and gruff to the short and stalky. Some of them were looking at the three youngsters as if they were fresh meat, some licking their lips as Katara walked by. Sokka quickly grabbed his sister and squished her between Aang and himself. "Maybe you were right Katara," Sokka whispered to his sister, clutching his boomerang, "we probably should have come in the morning."

Aang clutched onto his glider, readying to fight just in case. "I guess we can go back if you want, Katara," Aang said somewhat solemnly, this was getting to be a pretty bad birthday.

Though Katara was wary of these suspicious looking men, she wanted her friend to have a good birthday. "It's okay guys," Katara smiled, "besides we're benders," she looked at Aang, "and Sokka's a warrior, we'll be fine,"she convinced the two boys, but also tried to convince herself as well.

"Alright as soon as we eat and get supplies, we're outta here," Sokka said nervously, he really didn't like this place. Sokka then looked at his sister and whispered, "look we can get supplies tomorrow lets just get something for Aang, right now okay?" Katara nodded her head. She looked ahead and saw a bakery, just what she was looking for.

"Keep Aang busy. I'm going to that bakery, wait for me outside," Sokka looked like he was about to protest but she cut in, "I have to get Aang his gift, I'll be fine, you guys are going to be right outside." Sokka only nodded. They'll be alright, right? Why couldn't he convince himself that? Maybe it was the way some of those men were looking at them, what he wouldn't give if that was that royal pain in the ass Zuko instead. At least with Zuko he knew what he was up against, but these men, they were a few yards away, and there were at least six of them, the one in the middle had a cloak and straw hat, he talking to the other five. He then looked at Aang, "you have the whistle with you right?" Aang only nodded staring at the six men clutching tightly to his glider.

0000

As soon as Zuko stepped into town he didn't like this place, something about the way the men walked, the way most of them looked scared, some just wanting to cause trouble. As he and his uncle were walking he noticed some were staring at his uncle, the fools, he thought, if they really thought his uncle Iroh was some pathetic weak old man they'd be surprised, but his uncle did give that look to them.

Zuko looked at his uncle across from him, staring at some of the trinkets as they passed by. He groaned inwardly, even when they were possibly in danger, and with no ship, his uncle was like some kid at a candy shop. He looked around hoping to spot the Avatar or one of his friends, but no luck yet. He turned back to his uncle, he wasn't next to him. Zuko quickly looked left to right and saw his uncle standing at a stand looking at some of the clothing. He sighed in relief. Some of the suspicious looking men were eyeing his uncle again. He looked at one large gruff man whispering to another while pointing to his uncle. Slowly, one of the men walked toward his uncle, and with top speed, Zuko ran toward the man, and punched him. The large man stumbled backwards a bit into the other large man, he ran his hand to his lip and saw the blood. The man spoke in a deep accent, "well, seems like we got ourselves a troublemaka." The other man nodded and smirked.

"Seems like we best be teaching ya a lesson boy," slowly the large man drew out a dagger, while the other cracked his knuckles. Iroh oblivious to what was going on behind him.

Zuko smirked back at the two men, "we'll see who'll be teaching whom a lesson." He took a fighting stance.

0000

Katara entered the small bakery, and small jingle rang as she open the door to enter. An elderly women stood in the counter, her back to Katara. "Look I ain't got your money today, Zheng," her voice sounded tired. She turned around with an angry looked on her face but quickly subsided when she noticed that it wasn't Zheng. "I'm terribly sorry my dear, I thought you were somebody else," she said politely.

Katara smiled at her, "it's alright, maybe this is a bad time?" Katara was about to turn and leave.

But the woman's voice stopped her, "Oh it ain't nuttin dear, it's always a bad time in these parts," she looked somewhat sadly at Katara. "Well what can I do ya for?" She smiled.

"Well, I was wondering if you had any egg custard tarts?" Katara asked. She hoped that the woman did.

"I don't have a lot of em, usually people round here just ask for the cheaper stuff, or steal it," woman said, she then looked at Katara, raising an eyebrow, "you ain't gonna steal from me when I go to the back to fetch them?"

"Oh no of course not," Katara said defensively. Katara wasn't a thief, well she did steal that waterbending scroll but that was different.

"Well alright," the woman said suspiciously, she had reason to be wary, after all this town was a town full of thieves and criminals. She went to the back. "If ya don't mind me askin," the woman raised her voice in the back room so Katara could hear her.

"What's that?" Katara raised her voice too.

"Is, what is a young woman as yourself doin in a town like this?" the old woman asked coming back, with the five... she had left.

"Today is my friend's birthday, I thought I'd do something nice," Katara replied. The old woman shook her head.

"Well this ain't the type of place you'd be celebratin' birthdays, dear. I suggest as soon as get out my shop, you best be leavin," the woman said as kindly as she could. "A young girl such as yourself, ain't safe round here."

Katara only nodded. "Well, that'll be ten copper pieces," the old woman said, putting the egg custard tarts in a bag. Katara handed her the money, and was about to leave, until she heard a jingle from behind her. She turned around a saw a slim tall man, enter, wearing a worn out cloak, and a straw hat. The man cocked his head to the side and tip hit hat back just a bit, and gave Katara an eerie smile. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Katara only stood, she didn't like the look the man was giving her. He continued to smile at her. "You leave her alone Zheng, she ain't done nuttin," she heard the old woman say.

The man continued to stare at Katara when he spoke to the old woman, "I'm here to collect my payment, old woman," he finally let his eyes wander to the old woman.

"This here is all I got," The old woman said holding out the ten copper pieces Katara had just given her. "Now leave!"

"You ask me to watch your little shop, make sure there ain't no harm done to it, and this is the payment you give me?" He looked angrily at her.

"I hardly get any business done with you and your criminals standin right across my shop, you scare away costumers," she said matter-of-factly.

All Katara did was watch, she strapped the bag of egg custard tarts on her back, and slowly uncapped her water pouch.

"You asked for protection, and I'm givin it, just right now, two boys were standing right next to the shop,"Zheng then looked at Katara again. "They looked like they were about to cause trouble. Now you wouldn't know anything about that, would ya miss?" he stepped closer to Katara.

What did he do to Aang and Sokka? Katara thought uneasily. The beating of her chest started to rise.

0000

What was taking Katara so long? Sokka thought. He hoped to the gods she wasn't chitchatting. Women, Sokka groaned and shook his head. They always lead you into trouble. He looked up and noticed the man with the straw hat was missing.

"Sokka I think we should get Katara, I don't like the way, those guys are looking at us," Aang whispered to the warrior. Sokka was about to reach for the door, when a hand grabbed his wrist, it was the man with the straw hat.

"What's your business, with this here shop?" The man raised and eyebrow and grinned. With his other hand he motioned the five other men to get closer. "Take care of these two, I'll be inside." He threw Sokka onto the floor, and entered quickly.

"Sokka!" Aang quickly picked up the other boy, before the five large men started to attack. One of the men raised a club, about to strike, but Aang took a deep breath of air, and breathed out hard knocking the man down.

"That one there is a bender!" One man said pointing scared at Aang. People around the area started to flee, one of the five thugs fled as well. Another one spoke, walking towards Aang, "we don't take kindly to benders." Yup it was official, this was the worst birthday Aang had. He readied his staff and took a large swing, a huge gust of air came and threw the man across hitting a small shop with a thud. He ran up to Sokka who was fighting off another, and helped him. The large man swung at Sokka's head who quickly evaded the attacked a countered with a swing of his club to the man's gut. The man made an oof sound, doubled over and fell, face first to the ground. "Well that was kinda easy," Sokka said smugly. With the men out of the way Sokka quickly went back to the bakery. " I hope Katara's okay," he said to Aang. As he opened the door the man in the straw hat came tumbling out, clawing out what seemed to be ice out from his face.

0000

"Sokka!" Katara heard Aang yell outside. "What's going on out there!" Katara demanded from Zheng taking a step back.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head about it, missy, you should be worrying about yourself," he went to reach for Katara's wrist but she quickly summoned a water whip from her pouch and struck Zheng's outstretched hand.

"A bender!" Zheng said in shock, this time he went to swing at her, but a metal plate struck him in the head. Before he had time to react Katara threw a water ball at his face and froze it. Ice surrounded his eyes and nose, but his mouth was free. "What did you do to me!" he screamed. He tumbled around the room, trying to pick the ice out of his face, and fell on the dirt pavement outside.

"Sokka! Aang you're okay!" Katara ran to the boys and gave them a hug. She turned to the old lady and smiled, "thank you for helping me."

"Oh it was nuttin," the old woman walked over picking up her metal plate. "There hasn't been a bender round these parts in quite some time," she laughed. "You best be goin before the other men come over," the old woman shooed them away.

Aang opened his glider, "alright guys hold on tight." All three ran holding on to the glider as it lifted them off into the air.

0000

Both large men charged at Zuko, the one with the dagger went to stab him, Zuko quickly grabbed the man's wrist, heating it up, the man yelped in pain letting go of the dagger. Zuko pushed the man back into the other. He was about to light a fireball, when he heard the people yell, "there are benders here!" He heard one man say. The avatar was here! The large man with the burnt wrist took Zuko's distraction to advantage and went to swing at him, Zuko at the last second saw it coming, ducked down and kicked the man's legs under. He hit his head on the ground. The other man coward away. "Look I ain't asking for trouble," he pleaded.

"Get out of my sight!" Zuko muttered. The man ran off. Zuko turned to his uncle, who now had a sack of clothing under his arm.

"Ah my nephew, look! I've gotten us some clothes at such great prices," Iroh gave a large grin. Zuko gave his uncle a deadpan look. "The avatar is here uncle," Zuko said as calmy as he could. He went to look around when something in the dark sky got his attention. The was the avatar flying in the sky and those two peasants, hanging on, flying toward the safety of the woods. "I'm going to follow them," he turned back to his uncle. "Meet me back at the beach, uncle, once I know they're plans I'll come back, I might not be back until morning." Iroh nodded.

"Be safe prince Zuko, I will wait for you," Iroh said. "If you do not return by morning, I will go and search for you myself."

Zuko smiled and said, "don't worry I'll be back." And he ran off in the direction he saw the Avatar take.

0000

A/N: So what do think? I know there hasn't been any Zutara interaction, and I'm not going to lie, Katara and the other's probably won't be aware of Zuko until probably chapter 5. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there guys! How's it going? Thank you so much everyone for reviewing! (hugs everyone) Especially Airforce501st for being the first person to review and fave my story! (tackle hug)  
Expect Zula appearing soon. Just to make sure I've heard somewhere that Zula can control lightning, just like Iroh did in the episode of "The Storm" but only stronger. I also heard she has a squeaky chipmunk voice. Not only is she evil and powerful but highly annoying, no wonder Zuko hates her, it has to be the voice. Imagine hearing it everyday? Geez I bet Zuko was somewhat happy getting banished. Just kidding, but seriously I heard she has a squeaky voice. 

Oh and you know those animals that the earth kingdom people ride on? I'm calling them emuhorses because they look like a horse and an emu combined. Once I find out their real names I'll fix it.  
Okay on with the story.

**Let me get what I want**

**Chapter 4:**

"I'm sorry about tonight Aang," Katara said solemnly putting her hands on his shoulders. Aang slumped a bit.

"It's okay Katara, it wasn't your fault," Aang gave her a sad smile.

"But still, you should've had a great birthday," she sympathetically smiled back at him.

It was quite sometime ago when they landed. Sokka immediately went to grab the food seeing as how they didn't eat at the town as they originally planned. Aang and Katara helped to set up camp. After they gotten some fire wood and lit the fire, all three sat, Momo and Appa to the right of them sleeping. "Look at the bright side Aang," Sokka said as cheerfully as he could.

"What's that Sokka?" Aang asked staring at the flame.

"At least it wasn't Zuko," Sokka said with a large grin. Aang feigned a smile. Should he tell them the dreams he's been having after the attack on the Northern Water tribe? "It doesn't matter, we'd probably be more of a match for _Prince_ Zuko," Sokka waved his hand in the air emphasizing on prince. No one noticed that thefire grew a bit.

Katara smiled, her hand behind her back with the egg custard tarts. "Don't worry Aang, the next town we go to, we'll give you the birthday you deserve," she put her hand on his shoulder. Slowly she put the bag on his lap. "But in the mean time, happy thirteenth birthday Aang!" She said cheerfully, and brought the boy into a hug.

"Is that what was taking you so long?" Aang asked when Katara let go.

Katara nodded smiling. "I really hope you like it Aang," she patted his head. Aang looked at the bag with a child like twinkle in his eyes, his hands were itching with anticipation. He opened the bag slowly and gasped happily at what he saw when he took one out.

"What? What's so great about bread?" Sokka asked lazily.

"It's not bread," both Aang and Katara said in unison. Aang stared at the tart salivating. He hadn't had one of these in a while. He quickly put it into his mouth as if it would disappear into the night sky. "Mank myu mo mush...Manara!" Aang mumbled chewing the mouthful of the egg custard tart.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full Aang," Katara said giggling.

Sokka slipped into his sleeping bag and rolled his eyes, "geez you sound like his mom or something. You know Aang isn't a kid anymore."

Aang nodded eagerly, eating another tart, "myea, I'm a meenaner now!"

"Well this teenager has to sleep now," Katara pointed her thumb at Aang, she did sound like a mother. Aang looked as if he was going to protest. "Aang we have to wake up early, you still have to master waterbending and Master Pakku said I'm your teacher, so you have to listen to me," she crossed her arms. Aang only smiled, standing and walked a few feet toward Appa, laying himself on the large bisons fur. He looked up into the night sky. "Goodnight guys," Aang murmured.

"Goodnight," both water tribe siblings said.

0000

He was angry, he felt it within himself. He was searching for something, someone, that took something important to him, he had to make them pay. He saw him fighting with another. Zhao! He felt his anger rise. His hand reached out to grab him, but it wasn't his hand, it was made out of water, he was the ocean spirit. He grabbed Zhao and submerged into the water. He took a glimpse at the one fighting Zhao, Zuko had his hand stretched out, he reached to grab it but this time it wasn't the ocean sprit's hand, it was his own, and he was longer at the North Pole, he was falling in the clear blue sky. Zuko was on Appa, reaching to grab Aang's hand, lightning was trying to hit him. He was hearing a laugh, it sounded horrible to his ears. He looked to Zuko again, his hand trying to reach for him, his eyes filled with desperation, lips were moving but all he kept hearing was that laughter. It turned deeper and deeper, the voice was now telling him to stand. Aang looked up and now he was staring at a man covered in the shadows. The man was about to strike when a ball of flame struck at the man. Aang turned and saw Zuko, panting, his eyes wide, saying something Aang couldn't hear but he turned to the man again, a large flame heading toward him. Everything turned white.

0000

Aang woke up breathing heavy. It was that same dream, ever since he merged with the ocean spirit he's been having the same dream. He always thought the same thing, would Zuko really join them? He felt a shiver run up his spine. He didn't like that laugh, it scared him, the way it sounded at the cost of his pain. He rubbed his eyes of sleep and sighed. It was still dark.

"Aang, are you awake?" Sokka asked. He wasn't tired, he never felt as tired as he used to, he was too busy staring at the moon, thinking about Yue. She was always in the back of his mind. "Yeah," he heard Aang say.

"Is everything okay?" Sokka asked finally tearing his gaze from the moon and looked over to Aang.

Aang was hesitant. Should he tell Sokka? Would Sokka believe that he felt Zuko would probably join them? "Come on Aang you can tell me," he heard Sokka say.

Aang took a deep breath. "I've been having these dreams," he looked over to Sokka, "and... they make me feel...uncomfortable."

Sokka sat up from his sleeping bag, and gave Aang a grin, "well Aang, you're a teenager now, it's normal to have those type of dreams."

"Really Sokka?" Aang raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling that Sokka was talking about something completely different.

Sokka took a glance a his sister, stirring in her sleep and back at Aang, "definitely, every boy at a certain age has them."

Aang was definitely confused. What was Sokka talking about? "Um Sokka I don't think we're talking about the sa-"

"Trust me Aang," Sokka cut in. "My dad told me this when I had the same problem you did," he gave Aang a reassuring smile. "So who do you dream about? Any girl I know?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Sokka?" Aang gave the warrior a puzzled look.

"Hey it's okay you can tell me," Sokka gave the boy a cocky smile, but then something dawned in Sokka's head. "Wait a second," he gave Aang a suspicious look and then a horrified look at his sleeping sister, "you're not dreaming about my sister like that are you!" He started stalking over to the young boy. "Because I swear Aang, Avatar or not I'll hurt you!" He leaned over pointing an accusing finger at Aang, who was still sitting on Appa, his eyebrow hung high.

Before Aang could say anything, Katara woke from her brother's yelling, "will you be quiet Sokka! You'll wake up the whole forest," she yawned sitting up from her sleeping bag.

"Sokka, I really don't know what you're talking about," Aang said calmly, moving Sokka's finger from his face.

"Oh yeah really Aang?" Sokka said sarcastically. "Then tell me what have you been dreaming about?" He pointed a finger back at Aang's face.

Aang gave a reluctant look at Sokka and then at Katara who was giving a glare at her brother. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and said, "Zuko."

Sokka's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide, "ugh! I just had to ask! I don't even want to know!" He walked back to his sleeping bag.

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother's reaction, she sat herself next to Aang. "What happened in your dream Aang?"

"Ever since I joined with the water spirit, I've been having these dreams," Aang brought his knees to his chest, the snoring of Appa, soothed him. "When I separated from the ocean spirit...there was still a part of me connected to it. I was looking for Zhao," he looked at Katara who gave all her attention to him. He continued on, "I felt it's anger when I saw him, he was fighting with Zuko, when I grabbed Zhao, Zuko tried to reach for his hand." Aang continued on with his dream, he told them how Zuko was on Appa reaching for his hand, the maniacal laughter in the background taunting him, and finally the man Zuko was helping him fight. "I think Zuko is going to help us." Looked into Katara's eyes.

"I don't know-" Katara started but Sokka cut in.

"Right Aang, the day Zuko joins us is the day the fire nation stops going after us," Sokka grunted.

"But it's still possible that he could!" Aang said frustrated, "the dream has to mean something doesn't it?" he looked down on the ground.

"We could ask Aunt Wu!" Sokka said excitedly. Both Katara and Aang looked at Sokka as if he grew an extra head. "What?"

"You, want to see Aunt Wu?" Katara asked disbelievingly, Sokka nodded. "You?" Sokka nodded again. Katara raised an eyebrow. "Okay who are you and where's my brother?" Sokka rolled his eyes. "I thought you didn't believe in fortune telling."

"Look, we're basically going through there to get to Omashu. This is just to help Aang okay?" Katara didn't looked convinced. "And besides," Sokka said looking up at the moon, his voice sounding sad, "maybe there's a way I can see her again."

Katara felt her heart swell. "Oh Sokka..."

"Let's just go to sleep," Sokka said in a monotone voice, slipping into his sleeping bag.

Amidst the unknowing trio, a smirking Zuko gotten all the information that he needed.

0000

When Zuko was certain the Avatar and his peasants were asleep, he left back to the beach for his uncle. He finally had a plan. He could use the Avatar's dream to his advantage. The Avatar was pathetic fool if he really believed he, the prince of the fire nation would help him. And the peasants would believe the avatar, after all they did follow him blindly. This was too good. Zuko couldn't help but smirk. The sun was now slowly beginning to rise. He felt his inner fire grow stronger. Oh yes he would join to avatar and those peasants, he would get them to trust him and use it to his advantage. He continued to walk thinking of how he could run into the Avatar. He couldn't just go up to them and say 'oh hello there avatar I've come to join to you and your friends to help stop the fire lord.' No he needed to do something that would earn their trust. But what? He supposed he would continue to follow them until an opportunity presented itself.  
As he felt the sand beneath his feet, he looked to where his uncle was. He was sitting on the sandy floor facing a fire. His clothes were different they were of Earth Nation colors, everything that made his uncle seem he belonged to the Fire nation was now burning in that fire. Beside him was a sleeping animal and what looked like a sac of food that would last them days. His uncle turned from the fire and looked to Zuko. "Ah Prince Zuko, did you discover anything listening to the Avatar?" He walked toward his nephew holding a sac of clothing.

"Uncle what is this stuff for?" Zuko asked looking at the animal, and the food.

"Well, after you left to find the Avatar, I've done more shopping," Iroh grinned. "This emuhorse is lovely don't you agree and very obedient. He will give us a good amount of travel," he went to pet the animal.

"Uncle I'm going to go alone," Zuko said facing the sun. Iroh looked at Zuko, somewhat surprised. "The Avatar must not know that I have anyone to help to me, he must think I am alone fending for myself." He looked at his uncle. "I need you to go Omashu, uncle, ahead of me, try to round up as many soldiers as you can uncle."

"Prince Zuko, I am a traitor now, no one will follow-"

"There still has to be people that will be honorable to you uncle, you are the Dragon of the West," Zuko cut in giving a desperate look to his uncle.

Iroh only shook his head, "No Prince Zuko, there will only be people who would want to tame the Dragon of the West." He gave Zuko a stern look. The emu horse rose up and Iroh mounted on. He held out his hand waiting for Zuko to take it. "Come prince Zuko we will follow the Avatar, together."

Zuko turned away, "No uncle the Avatar has to trust me alone he can not gain influence from anyone else. I will make my father proud of me." He clenched his fist.

"He believes you are dead Prince Zuko, the only person who saw you alive was Zhao, and he is dead, no one knows you are alive." Iroh said.

"He will know that I am alive when I bring the Avatar to him, and my honor will be restored," He said sternly looking up at the sky with a proud look on his face.

Iroh only sighed. Zuko will see on his own what kind of man Ozai truly was. Maybe Zuko traveling with the Avatar will make him see. "Very well Prince Zuko, I will see you at Omashu. Be careful." He gave Zuko a smile. The emu horse started to walk.

Zuko stood where he was, "you too uncle," he said softly.

0000

A/N: Poor Iroh. So how is Zuko going to make the Avatar trust him? We'll just have to wait and see. Does anyone know what Sokka was talking about? Sokka has a dirty mind Bad Sokka Aang is too innocent to dream like that...yet. Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry that I didn't update sooner. School work and drawing takes up a lot of my time. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Remember Avatar season 2 starts March 17th! I'm super excited. Once again I'm not really good at writing fight scenes. Well on with the chapter.

**Let Me Get What I Want**

**Chapter 5**:

The upper half of his face was still sore, his eyes cold, dust passed by as the soft wind blew, cloak and straw hat blowing softly along with it. He relished in the early sun rays heating his face. His five men walking at his side, giving sneered looks at the passerby's looking their way.

It seemed like everyone at the town knew about the benders and the embarrassment of Zheng and his men. If there was anything Zheng couldn't stand it were three things, kids, being surprised, and benders. And what he experienced the evening before were all three. Zheng didn't like it, not one bit.

He felt eyes on him as he continued walking through the town. The wind started to pick up, dust flew everywhere, blurring Zheng's cold eyes. As it dissipated, he saw a figure ahead of him, he was leaning against the wall of a small shop. A dark hood covered his face, but Zheng could still see the figure's eyes. One eye was smaller than the other but their color were of the sun, like the figure's eyes demanded the light to be there, in their eyes. He felt the tension rise between his men, there was something about this figure they didn't like, he just stood against the wall calmly. Zheng took a step foward and the figure straightened himself, arms crossed over his chest. "Is there a problem boy? Or do you just like lazin' around?" Zheng asked incredulously. Zheng saw a brilliant flash go through the figure's eyes but it disappeared quickly.

"I have a job for you," the figure said calmly hinted with anger, his gold eyes glowering at Zheng. Zheng felt the heat within those eyes, as if it had the same intensity of the sun itself.

Their was a creaking sound from the wooden shop sign above the figure as wind blew softly by again. Zheng raised an eyebrow and took another step, "Look here buddy-"

"I'm not your buddy," the figure cut in calmly. His arms were still crossed but Zheng was able to see the tension the figure held.

"...I'm not one to be takin' orders, so you best be leavin' my town," Zheng smirked, tipping his straw hat, mocking politeness. His men behind him smiling as well.

The figure clenched his jaw, and took a deep breath trying to keep calm, "there is payment if you do what I say."

There was silence. The tension was thick in the air. "What type of job we talkin' bout?" Zheng raised an eyebrow, breaking the silence.

"There were three people here last night," The figure looked at Zheng. Though Zheng couldn't see the figure's face, he could tell that there was a smirk on the figure. "They will be coming back again today..." Zheng had a feeling the figure was talking about those benders.

"What makes you so sure they'll be back here?" Zheng asked suspiciously.

"You shouldn't worry about that," the figure said, closing his eyes, putting one hand behind him. At that moment Zheng steadily put a hand on the hilt of his dagger beneath his cloak. Clenching his jaw, readying himself for any possible attack. No way was Zheng going to be surprised again. "Just know that they will be back today, and..." the figure moved his hand from his back holding out a sac, and moved the sac back and forth lightly to make a heavy jingling noise. "...this will be your's if you do the job."

"What is it exactly ya want me to do?" Zheng eyed suspiciously at the figure.

"Simple, when the av- ," the figure stopped abruptly, choosing his words, "when those three get here I want you to fight them."

"What, did you just come in from stupid town or somethin' boy?" Zheng gave the figure a smug look. His men snickering at his side. The figure's fist trembled, Zheng didn't notice. "I guess it just happen' ta slip your min' that they're benders." Zheng shrugged his shoulders still giving a smug look.

The figure breathed out, a thin trail of smoke escaped his nostrils. In a arrogant tone he replied, "benders or no, they're still young, and if you're scared of a bunch of kids, then you're a just a weak pathetic fool."

Zheng felt his anger grow. He hated being called a coward. Zheng maybe a crook, he maybe a swindler, and a hector, but he wasn't a coward. "Look ya little piece of-"

"It would do you well to do my job," the figure cut in. The morning sun beat down on Zheng's face. His face began to warm up, whether it was because of his anger or the sun itself, Zheng didn't care. Quiet again took over the area, the people of the town seemed to have avoided that path, keeping their distance from Zheng, his men and the hooded figure. "You do not want to be embarrassed again now would you?" The figure asked in a threatening tone.

One of Zheng's men took a step toward the figure. Zheng raised his hand to stop him, and shook his head. "This better be worth it."Zheng said silently more to himself than the figure. "How much we talkin here?" He said louder.

The figure tossed the sac of money carelessly to the ground, toward Zheng. Zheng signaled his neck for one of his men to pick it up. "Enough for you and your barbarians to last months," Zheng heard some of his men grunt in anger, as he counted the money.

"And all ya want me and my men to do is fight 'em?" Zheng asked looking away from the gold in the sac. The figure simply nodded. "And ya don't mind if we play dirty?" Zheng asked giving a malicious grin. He'd teach those benders to mess with him, especially that girl.

Zuko turned slowly away, "just make sure noone gets in your way." As he turned his back on Zheng, a smirk plastered on his hooded face. A word escaped Zuko's lips quietly. "Fool."

0000

Sokka laid against the sand bored, and hungry, but mainly bored. When he woke in the morning both Aang and Katara were gone. Knowing that both were practicing waterbending, he set off to the beach leaving the sleeping Appa to his much needed rest. He watched them practice with uninterest. The moves all looked the same to him. Momo perched on his shoulder, also giving an indifferent look at the two benders. He heard the little lemur's stomach growl. "You too huh?" Sokka gave Momo a deadpan look. The lemur cocked his head to the side making a purring noise.

Sokka looked back at Katara and Aang, Katara was trying to teach the young Avatar how to make a large whirlpool and transforming it into ice. Sokka sighed, it was the third time Katara tried teaching Aang that move, whether Aang was truly trying or playing around Sokka didn't know. He looked up lazily into the clear blue sky, and gave a soft chuckle. Momo looked at the warrior giving him a quizzical look. "Can you believe it Momo? I want to see Aunt Wu. Me," Looking back at the benders, Sokka pursed his lips together nodding. He looked back at Momo, "here's some advice Momo, if you fall in love," Momo still gave him a quizzical look, "make sure you know everything there is about them." He looked at the sky again, "because not knowing, might just cause you pain," he said so quietly.

Lost in deep thought, Sokka didn't hear Katara speak to him. "Sokka we're done practicing," Katara said. Sokka didn't seem to listen. She crouched to Sokka's level putting a hand on his shoulder. Sokka gave a startled shook and looked at Katara.

"Hey is everything alright Sokka?" Aang asked, standing behind Katara. Momo jumped off of Sokka's shoulder and flew to Aang. The avatar smiled and petted the lemur. Turning his attention back to Sokka, "I bet you're hungry."

Sokka gave Aang an bewildered look, "what, every time I act strange, I have to be hungry?" Aang then gave a hurtful look.

"Sokka he didn't mean it like that," Katara said defiantly removing her hand from Sokka's shoulder.

"...I know," Sokka sighed. "Look I'm sorry Aang," he gave Aang a pleading look.

"It's okay Sokka," the thirteen year old smiled brightly at the warrior. "But are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, it's just..." Sokka trailed off, "...it's just that I miss her sometimes." Sokka closed his eyes tightly. He wouldn't cry.

Katara gave her brother a sympathetic smile, for a lunk headed, childish, sarcastic, overprotective boy he was, Sokka had his moments. "Don't worry Sokka, she'll always be with you," she touched her brother's chest. Boy did that sound corny but it was true. "Just like she said remember?"

Sokka smiled at his sister, "yea, I remember." He then looked at Aang and jokingly he said, "well let's go back to camp and make breakfast, I'm starving."

Katara and Aang laughed nervously. Aang rubbing his bald head, "Yeah..about that," Sokka raised a brow. "Well we kinda ate everything last night, so we umm..." Aang then nudged Katara.

"We have to go back to town to get more supplies," Katara smiled nervously at Sokka..

"WHHAAAAT!" Sokka yelled, Aang, Katara and Momo flinched. "Are you crazy? Back to that town? With those crazy murderous psycho thieves! We should go to the next town!"

"Sokka, we don't know how far the next town is, and besides, we beat them really easy," Aang said matter-of-factly.

"Well that was probably because we had the element of surprise. They had no idea you guys were benders!"

"But you're not a bender and you fought them easy too," Aang stated again.

Sokka gave a smug look, "yea well, I am a warrior after all."He said boastingly. He then changed his mood, "but still, I don't think we should go. Maybe we'll find some food in the forest."

Katara rolled her eyes, "are these you're instincts talking?" Aang only flinched. That must've struck a nerve with Sokka.

"Hey now, my instincts have right before! Remember? Or did you just happen to forget about Jet?" Sokka sternly said. Aang flinched again. That must've struck a nerve with Katara.

Katara only grumbled, "don't ever mention that creep again. He was just a wolf in sheep's clothing," Katara turned away from her brother facing the sea. Taking a deep breath, smelling the salty air, trying to calm down.

Sokka only sighed. "If we go, we have be ready for anything."

"Don't worry Sokka, you act like they're expecting us or something," Aang said jokingly, petting behind Momo's ear. The lemur cooed.

"Yeah I know...but, just don't let your guard down okay?" Sokka looked to Katara's back. "And don't expect some kind of Prince Charming coming in to rescue the day if anything goes bad."

The salty air blew by softly, blowing Katara's braid gently. She turned back around to Sokka and Aang. "I can take care of myself Sokka, if you haven't noticed!" Gods her brother could be so overprotective sometimes.

Before Sokka could say anything, Aang cut in, "of course you can Katara, if it weren't for you, how would we take care of ourselves?" Aang smiled.

Katara giggled, "thanks Aang." She walked toward the young Avatar and patted his shoulder gently. "Come on let's get going. The earlier it is in the town the less likely we'll see them, right?"

Aang followed Katara, shortly after Sokka did. "Yeah I bet that guy is still picking the ice off his face," Aang said chuckling. Katara giggled and Sokka cracked a grin, yet Sokka couldn't shake the uneasiness he felt.

0000

When Aang and the others arrived at the town again, the sun became brighter in the clear blue sky. The wind was calm, trees rustling behind. But the town was quiet, no birds chirping in the background, the few people who were out were too quiet. Like a quiet before a storm. All three travelers including Momo gave around wary glances.

"Don't you think it's a bit too quiet?" Katara asked. She was never one to mind silence before. Traveling with Aang and Sokka, silence was sometimes a luxury, but this was an eerie silence, one Katara didn't like, as if the people of the town knew why it was so quiet. Some of the people looked their way, and when Aang, Katara, or Sokka ever caught them glancing at the trio, the villagers quickly looked away.

Aang just shrugged as they continued walking, "maybe they're not morning people."

The wind gave a low howl, there was a creaking from shop signs overhead. As the trio continued to walk by some people looked out their windows, or doors with fear in their eyes. When Katara took a step toward a vegetable shop, the owner quickly closed the door. "That was strange," Katara muttered.

"I'm really not liking this guys," Sokka said suspiciously looking around the area at the villagers. He took a step foward to another shop, and an old woman quickly jittered heading toward the door of her shop. "Hey what's going o-" Sokka said but the old woman closed the door before he could finish. The people around the are walk quickly before Sokka could say anything. "Geez what's going on?" Sokka said to himself.

Momo's ear suddenly perked up. Aang felt the little lemur stiffen. "What's wrong Momo?" Aang asked worried. Momo made a '_qrrrrrrrr_' noise.

It was just the three of them now. The people were either indoors or left the area. "Umm guys?" Katara asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah?" Both Sokka and Aang asked in unison.

"Do you feel that?" Soon both Sokka and Aang felt a light rumbling on the ground. The rumbling beneath them became stronger, Momo's screeching became louder.

"We should leave." Aang threw his glider in the air, as he jumped to it, a net came and enclosed Aang's body. He fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"AANG!" Katara yelled running toward the young airbender. But a flash of what looked like a dagger passed her and the point hit the ground close to Aang. She quickly stopped in her tracks.

"Next time I won't miss," said a voice. Katara's eyes went wide in shock. She slowly turned around and saw Zheng. He was mounted on an emu horse, his five other men as well. All smugly smiling at the trio.

"Leave us alone!" Sokka demanded grasping onto his boomerang tightly. He quickly grabbed Katara's arm and put her behind him. She turned her head back at Aang. He was laying motionless. She hoped to the gods that he would be okay, for all of them to be okay. How she wished for Appa to be with them, but the unconscious Aang had the whistle. She turned back to the tense Sokka, "where did Momo go?" Katara whispered. Momo seemed to have disappeared. The little lemur sometimes got them out of sticky situations. Maybe he went back to Appa, Katara thought.

"Now, now, why don't you share with the us what you were whisperin'," Zheng smirked at Katara. She glowered at Zheng, how she really wanted to slap that smile off him.

"Eat komodo- rhino dung!" Sokka snarled, throwing the boomerang at Zheng, who evaded the attack by simply moving his head aside.

Zheng smirked again moving his eyes to Sokka, "you need to practice ya aimin' boy." He quickly pulled a whip from his cloak, and went to strike at Sokka. At the same moment Katara pushed herself and Sokka out of the way and hurtled a jet of water from her water skin, freezing it forming into a spike of ice heading toward Zheng. Zheng pulled on the reins of his emu horse to move away, but the ice grazed his cheek. He snarled in pain as blood slowly trickled down his face. He turned his face in disgust to Katara, "you're gonna pay for that ya lil' twit!"

Zheng raised to fingers in the air signaling his men, and pointed at the trio. Each man mounted off their horse walking a steady pace toward them. Sokka felt the beating of his heart rise, but a glint in the sky caught his eye, he quickly looked up and saw his boomerang heading back. It then hit a one of Zheng's men in the head who fell to the ground. "One down," Sokka muttered. He then pulled his club out. "On the count of three Katara I want you to use that spike of ice again okay?" Katara only nodded. "THREE!" Sokka shouted.

Katara lifted the ice spike that was used to hit Zheng. With a quick movement of her hand the large spike separated into five smaller versions, each targeting a man's leg. Three men were caught, each crying in pain. Zheng hit the other spikes with his whip before it could hit the other two. He then looked at Katara and gave her an arrogant smirk, wagging his finger.

At that moment Sokka ran to one of the other men taking a swing with his club, The large man grabbed the club, lifting it even though Sokka was still grasping onto it. Sokka gave the man a nervous grin. The man gave Sokka a crooked smirk, and then punched Sokka in the gut. Sokka's eyes went wide and made a 'oof' sound, his grasp on the club slipped, and he fell on the ground clutching his stomach. The man was about to hit Sokka with the club when Katara threw a ice ball at the man's head, knocking him down.

Katara quickly ran to her brother, "Sokka are you okay?" Her voice in worry.

"I will be" Sokka grunted. "Check on Aang."

Katara eyes went in shock. In all the frenzy, she seemed to have forgot about Aang. She turned back around and ran to the thirteen year old, but something caught on her foot, and she fell to the ground, twisting her foot in the process. The waterbender groaned in pain. A shadow loomed over her. She turned around feeling the pain of her ankle as she did. There stood Zheng, a smirk on his face. "Now where do ya think ya goin'?" He the raised his whip to strike at Katara. Katara closed her eyes waiting for the impact, and waited, and waited, and waited. Slowly she peaked one eye open and her eyes went wide with shock. There stood another figure before her, his arm raised that blocked the whip. And only one word, more like a whisper, escaped her lips, "Zuko."

A/N: I told you they would meet in chapter 5 What do you guys think? Is it good? I hope to update next week. Please review:D


End file.
